Adore U Review – HanChul –
by Wonwoods
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang hari di mana Hangeng dan Heechul melihat video yang menampilkan putranya –Junhui– sedang menari dengan 3 kawannya –Minghao, Soonyoung dan Lee Chan–. "Dia imut, sama sepertimu waktu dulu"/"Dan dia mendapatkan bakat menarimu. Dia sangat hebat"/"Semoga grupnya bisa sesukses Super Junior di masa jayanya."/ HanChul Fams. Seventeen Performance Team.


Adore U Review – HanChul –

Cast :

Kim Heechul as Tan Xiche, Junhui's Mom, Super Junior Ex Members – 56 y.o

Tan Hankyung as Tan Hangeng, Junhui's Dad, Super Junior Ex Members – 55 y.o

Seventeen Performance Team and Joshua – Hanya muncul nama–

Author :

Fionn Hxxnim (FFN) / JinXiChe10 (Wattppad)

Genre :

Family

Humor

Rating:

K+ / T

Warning:

Banyak typo bersebaran

HANCHUL'S DRABBLE

Terinspirasi saat ngubek ngubek list video Seventeen dan lihat satu video 'Adore U' versi Performance Team

Don't Like? Don't Read

Summary :

Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang hari di mana Hangeng dan Heechul melihat video yang menampilkan putranya –Junhui– sedang menari dengan 3 kawannya –Minghao, Soonyoung dan Lee Chan–. "Dia imut, sama sepertimu waktu dulu"/"Dan dia mendapatkan bakat menarimu. Dia sangat hebat"/"Semoga grupnya bisa sesukses Super Junior di masa jayanya."/ HanChul Fams. Seventeen Performance Team.

.:: Beijing, China, 20XX ::.

Hari minggu pagi, hari libur bagi semua orang, termasuk sepasang suami 'istri' beda kewarganegaraan ini. "Han! Kemarilah, lihat apa yang aku temukan di internet baru baru ini!" sang 'istri' berteriak antusias saat ia membuka internet untuk melihat perkembangan buah hatinya yang sedang bekerja di Negri Ginseng sebagai member dari sebuah idol grup.

"Pagi pagi sudah berteriak seperti itu. Ada apa?" tanya sang suami. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang 'istri' yang tengah berhadapan dengan laptop miliknya yang menampilkan sebuah situs video terbesar di dunia. Youtube.

Sang istri yang diketahui bernama Kim Heechul atau Jin Xiche atau yang sejak dirinya menikah lebih dikenal dengan nama Tan Xiche ini menggeser laptopnya dan menunjukkan sebuah video hitam putih. "Apa itu Jun?" suami dari Heechul itu bertanya saat melihat pemuda berusia 21 tahun yang memakai topi putih dan duduk di sebuah meja.

Heechul mengangguk antusias. "Itu Junhui. Putraku. Astaga Han, aku senang ternyata dia sehat sehat saja. Dia sangat energik. Ya Tuhan, Junhui-ku sudah sangat hebat," komentar Heechul. Sementara suaminya, Hangeng, tersenyum bangga

"Dia imut, sama sepertimu waktu dulu". Heechul tersenyum saat Hangeng mengatakan itu. "Dan dia mendapatkan bakat menarimu. Dia sangat hebat". Hangeng menatap Heechul penuh makna. "Aku jadi ingat perjuangan kita saat aku seusianya. Kau ingat itu kan, Chullie?"

Heechul mengangguk dan kembali melihat video dari salah satu unit dari idol grup bernama Seventeen yang dijadikan putranya untuk mengasah bakatnya, mencari uang, mencari teman baru, dan mengenal dunia entertaiment di Korea Selatan.

"Semoga grupnya bisa sesukses Super Junior di masa jayanya," Hangeng menatap Heechul dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku berharap bahwa Junhui tidak mengalami apa yang aku alami dulu di Super Junior dan S.M. Entertaiment. Bolak balik China-Korea selama tiga bulan sekali hanya untuk memperpanjang visa agar aku bisa terus bekerja dan tampil di tv, memperjuangkan hakku, dan berdebat dengan management di pengadilan." Lanjut Hangeng.

"Kau berjuang untuk Junhui jauh sebelum Junhui lahir di dunia ini. Terima kasih sudah berjuang sejauh ini, Han. Terima kasih sudah menikahiku dan membuat Junhui ada di tengah tengah kehidupan kita." Hangeng tersenyum ramah. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karna dulu kau mau membela dan membantuku memperjuangkan hakku bahkan aku membuatmu menangis selama tiga bulan karena kutinggalkan."

"Eh? Sudah selesai videonya?" tanya Heechul. Ini hanya tak tiknya untuk menghangatkan suasana yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Hangeng. Hangeng tersenyum. "Unduh saja sayang agar kau bisa melihat Jun setiap waktu saat kau merindukannya," Heechul mengangguk lalu ia memutar ulang video putranya tadi dan mengunduhnya.

"Hey, apa mereka berempat memakai cincin yang sama di jari kelingking mereka?" tanya Hangeng. Heechul mengangguk tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari layar laptopnya. Heechul sedikit tertarik dengan seorang pemuda yang duduk di depan putranya. Pemuda yang memakai kaus hitam –entah itu hitam atau apa, intinya itu warna gelap– dan kalung. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Minghao, dan kalau tidak salah juga usianya satu tahun di bawah Junhui.

Mata kucingnya memperhatikan gerakan dance dari salah satu teman Junhui juga yang membawa gelas kosong. Siapa namanya tadi? Hoshi? Soonyoung? Ah pokoknya itu. Lalu fokusnya beralih pada seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sedang memainkan gitar dan berpose seolah olah dia sedang duduk padahal ia mengambang tanpa kursi.

Heechul terus memperhatikan putranya yang sedang menari dengan teman teman seperjuangannya. "WOAH! DIA SALTO!" pekik Heechul saat melihat Minghao salto. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip saat melihat kemampuan menari dari Minghao. "Aku harap dia jadi berpacaran dengan Jun lalu dia jad menantuku."

Tawa Hangeng pecah saat Heechul mengatakan itu. "Tunggu!" Heechul mempause video itu dan melihat pemuda berkacamata dan memainkan gitar itu duduk di udara, di antara tembok. "Astaga, apa anak ini tidak takut terjatuh?" komentarnya. Khawatir jika anak itu terjatuh dan luka luka. Oke, kata Junhui, anak itu bernama Joshua. Persis seperti western name Hangeng.

Sekarang adalah part Junhui menari, dan Heechul lagi lagi berkomentar dengan sangat narsisnya. "Oh astaga, dia sangat manis, cantik dan tampan dalam satu waktu. Benar benar duplikatku."

"Eh tunggu, bukannya itu Mingyu?" tanya Hangeng saat melihat ada seorang pemuda memakai kaus hitam yang baru saja membuka pintu dan mengangkat jarinya dan membuat kamera yang digunakan untuk merekam mengikuti jari Mingyu menghadap ke atas.

Heechul memasang wajah penasaran. "Mingyu? Siapa itu Mingyu?". "Ah, Jun pernah bercerita padaku kalau dua temannya yang satu grup dengannya adalah anak dari teman temanmu saat masih menjadi member idol grup." Heechul hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan 'Oh' meskipun nyatanya ia tidak tahu kedua teman Junhui itu anak siapa.

"Kenapa anak ini ada lagi?" tanya Heechul heran. Di setiap scene pasti ada si pemuda berkacamata yang memainkan gitarnya. 'Kukira, Performance Team itu hanya empat orang' pikirnya ngawur/?. "Ya ampun anak itu salto lagi," komentar Heechul saat melihat Minghao salto. Hangeng terus saja tertawa mendengar komentar komentar Heechul saat melihat video klip Adore U versi Performance Team.

Bahkan jika diperhatikan, dari awal video ini selalu saja ada Joshua yang duduk dan memainkan gitarnya. "Mungkin saja kan jika dia hanya disuruh untuk 'meramaikan' video ini agar tidak sepi," kata Hangeng. "Ayolah, aku hanya berspekulasi. Yang kutahu, anak itu, siapa namanya tadi? Jisoo? Joshua? Ah siapapun itu, dia dari Vocal Team, bukan Performance Team." Lanjutnya saat Heechul menatapnya tidak suka.

"Unduh semua video official dari Seventeen, khususnya Performance Team, jangan sampai terlewat satupun! Aku tidak peduli. Tidak boleh makan siang sebelum kau berhasil mengunduh semua video itu. Arraseo?!" kata Heechul tegas. "Hhh baiklah baiklah."

.:: END ::.

Ya Lord, astaga, fict macam apa ini?! Hell ya :v

Ah review jusseyo, gomapta :'v

02 / 06 / 2K17 – 06.41 P.M.


End file.
